Genie Zoey x Reader (Shy, Child, Male, Alone): Wish Me Calm Down
by BluXRE
Summary: After your parents were killed, a genie has been summoned and she will help you calm down. Zoey will try to help you with what she has. And might make a new family with her as your new mother. Will it work? Or not? Well, I don't know, at least this is a second Zoey the Indie Genie Chick fic. With you in it as a kid still. But why am I still doing that? Don't know, but enjoy.


**Alright, so for some reason, I guess Zoey being a genie made me try this out. But at least Zoey can be your helper, or something else more than that. So if that's what it takes then here's how it answers what else she can be.**

* * *

You were sleeping in bed at night with a red lamp that it sitting next to the other lamp that was just lighten up for little to sleep. You were sleeping fine til someone took down the door in the living room, you woke from a door bang and you were scared that someone broke in your house! You called for your mother to know who was that! She came in your room and told you to hide!

Mom: You need to hide now!

You: But mom! What about you and your father, what is going to happen you!?

Mom: It doesn't matter! Take the lamp we gave you as a token, and hide in the closet! I want you safe, and protected!

Dad: Hurry, they are coming up stairs!

Mom: Don't worry, we will be fine, I promise.

You: Okay! (sniffs)

You hug your mother and father one last time, and hid in the closet while your holding your lamp for protection. And stayed quiet. But you hear them talking about what is going on?

Robber: Where's the money!?

Mom: I don't know! We don't have the money for you! We used it all on items that cost us $110!

Robber: Well, prepare to be shot first then!

Then he shot your mother! You were terrified in fear, gasping for air!

Dad: Honey! Your going to pay for what you did!

He shoves the robber out of the way! But the robber pushes him back and shoots him 3 times and died! You were shocked, and yelled!

You: NOOOOOO!

They heard you from the your room.

Robber #3: Hey, someone else is here too. I think it heard us.

Robber: Then let's eliminate it and take our prize money with us then.

They hit your door down with a bang and see you in fear in front of the robbers!

Robber #4: It is a boy! And what is that thing he is holding?

Robber: It doesn't matter, take it from him and let's go, it cost like alot of money!

They snatched your lamp away and try to run off, but you hit the robber's leg with your fork and stabbed his leg, he yelp in pain and fell, losing the grip on your red lamp and ran off while grabbing it, the robber reached his gun out and shoot 4 fire, 2 by each of your legs, and you scream in falling, and hit the kitchen floor! Your legs were shot, you have fallen and can't get up, you were scared and shaking while holding the lamp so tight!

Robber: You are a fool kid, thinking that hurting a robber with a fork is easy enough eh? (Your hands were shaking on the lamp, rubbing it a tiny bit, making it warm for some sort) You know what happened to your parents, and now, (Pulls out a .357 magnum and points it to your head) prepare to die!

(Your last tear falls to the lamp one last time before someone yelled)

?: NO!

Your lamp starts to grow red and fire red clouds of smoke! Magic starts to spin around the clouds of smoke til it disappears, showing a girl wearing her strange red clothes, wearing her red strapless bra, her red billow clear pants showing her red underwear, showing her belly, her feet, and red hair. But with her anger, she is angry that they have shot a helpless kid in a leg 2 time a bullet each leg!

Robber: Who the hell are you!?

?: You don't know who you have summoned from my lamp by a kid terrified! (You start to slowly drag yourself hidden without anyone noticing while you hold your magic lamp) I have been summoned from him who wants to take you down from paralyzing him down by leg shots!

Robber #2: Look sir, she is wearing her cute slave clothes, I think she is his slave.

?: I am not his slave. I am here to take you down!

Robber #3: Who are you anyways!?

?: Your worst nightmare criminal murderer scums! (She fires magic from her palms and their clothes were ripped apart by scissors and knifes! And they scream away by the unknown magic girl and left. Being arrested in the process. She turned her head to see that you were gone.) What the? Where did he do?

She then see's a trail of blood that leads to somewhere. She follows the trail and begins to hear someone crying. Which was coming from upstairs. And when she made it upstairs, she see's you crying hugging your dead mother's hand, you cried so much. She see's you crying and her face was saddened over the fact that you were still holding that lamp and hear's you talking.

You: Mommy! Daddy! Don't leave me here! (You kept crying til you hear someone's voice behind)

?: I-I'm so sorry about what happened!

You turned to see the same girl again, you back up in fear, noticing that she want's to hurt you.

You: (sniffing, scared) Please don't hurt me like the other's you did to them.

?: Kid, don't worry. I protected you from those robber's, after what they did to you and your parents.

You: You, heard what happened?

?: Yes my dear, (pets your hair) I hear and see through the lamp, to see what's going on. And I saw what happened, which me made angry. I am so sorry about the loss of your parents.

You: But what kind girl are you?

?: Oh, forgot about that. My name is Zoey, and I'm a genie. From the lamp your holding, it summoned me from your rubbing.

You: But my hands were shaking.

Zoey: Which incase summoned me from it. If you rubbed that lamp early, (she hold your head with her hands on cheeks) this should've happened.

You cried with her hands holding your cheeks and rubs your eyes to get rid of your tears with thumbs.

Zoey: Sssshhhh. Sssshhhh. It's alright y/n. It's going to be okay.

You: (sniffs) How did you know my name?

Zoey: Remember, I can see through the lamp, and know your name. Remember, I am a genie. And genie's help make them make their dreams come true, or something. But I am still sorry about what happened.

You feel the pain through your legs again. And you cried in pain.

Zoey: What is it now?

You: My legs, it hurts.

Zoey forgot that your legs still hurts, and were shot. But Zoey knows how to get rid of the pain.

Zoey: (smiles a bit) Don't worry kid, I know how to get rid of the pain. But you might need to hold on to my third hand on squeeze it tight because this might hurt. (she grows her third arm, and hand beneath her left arm and you hold it tight) If it hurts a lot then tell me to hold it. Alright?

You: (sniffs, sheds a tear) Alright.

Zoey nods and starts to put a spell on 4 bullets, slowly lifting them out of the wounds, you feel the pain and squeeze it tight, she know a third one isn't enough, so she stops a bit, and tells you to let it go.

Zoey: Hey, um, you might need to let my hand go.

You: Why? (you let it go, and she sinks it back in, disappearing)

Zoey: Well, maybe is because I think that if you want to walk again, surgeons always have their patients to sleep. So I think you might need to sleep for the night okay?

You: (sniffs) Okay, but I can't from what happened today. (starts to cry)

Zoey: (grabs your hand) Hey don't worry kid, don't worry. After all, kids do need to sleep when it is late at bedtime. (giggles, and starts hypnotizing you with her rainbow spirals, this is an ability that she has when she first became a genie, she can hypnotize her masters, and mistresses, and help calm them down.)

She can even use it on criminals, and deadly animals for her to eat. But she had to get make the robber's run away for that matter.

You start to see her pupils make another spiral, and another one, til your eye's start to follow the strange spirals she showed you. And hear her hiss.

Zoey: (smiles, hisses) Trus-s-s-s-s-s-st in me.

Her tongue formed into a giant snake tongue, and her legs forms into a snake body, turning herself into a Naga. A python skin covered in red and olive-like color. And she starts to wrap your wrist in her tail pinning your arms, and slowly wrap you even more up in loops for comfort. You pinged early and slept til she get's to your neck, slowly tightening it and still slither's around you slowly and steady. Since she is a genie, and formed herself into a Naga, she can extend her big snake body infinite.

Zoey: Sweet dreams my baby. (She kisses your checks, your forehead, and your lip. And got back to healing your legs)

With you finally asleep. She continues to remove the bullet's slowly til she got all 4 of them out. She then heals your injured legs til the wounds were shut and sealed. She summons the bandages and wraps them each leg, til they are covered in bandages. She lifts you up and takes you back to bed, while she held on to your lamp.

Zoey: I sure hope the bandages help him to regain the leg's strength. (sighs)

She un-wraps you and puts you in bed. Covering you in sheets, puts your lamp in your hands, and finally sleeps. She now knows what is like being a mother. Til the police and the ambulance arrives. She know that someone called for help and she has to let them know what happened. So she turns herself back to her normal self and walk out.

Zoey came out making the cops and ambulances to know what happened.

Cop: Madam, what happened in there? We have reports that there were gun shots in the house. And saw the robber's running towards us in their underwear. What just happened in there!?

Zoey: Well officer, from what just happened I was the one who made the robber's run out.

Cop: Why, why did you do that?

Zoey: (sighs) Well officer, it was because the kid summoned me from lamp, making me tear their clothes out. That's why I did it.

Cop: You were summoned from a lamp by a kid? What does that make you?

Zoey: A genie mister. I protected him after he got shot in 2 legs.

Cop: But what did you do to the kid?

Zoey: I healed his legs, bandaged him. Gave him his blood back, and put him to sleep.

Cop: Really? You saved his life! You really are indeed a genie who has magic to help then. But with his parent's shot, we need to take him to the orphan center to find him a new family.

Zoey: No sir no. I will take care of him.

Cop: (confused) Why would a genie take care of her master? Your just a genie, and he is a boy, how is it possible?

Zoey: Well, if he can wish me making me his mother. I think it might work.

Cop: If your think what you are indeed thinking. It might just work.

Zoey: Yep. It's the only keeping him safe with just a genie as his mother.

Doctor: Are you sure she is wise to making him wish it? Is that possible, she isn't wearing the cuffs on her arms?

Zoey: Well, I was able to make a clone of myself and the lamp a few years ago after he wished me free and married him.

Doctor: Well make sense then.

Cop: Well Misses Genie, I sure hope what your thinking.

Zoey: Uh, it's Zoey sir. Just Zoey.

Cop: Whatever works Zoey. Good luck. (They all left, and Zoey went back inside. Seeing you sleeping peacefully, still holding that lamp. You shivered in the cold a bit.)

She feel's your skin cold and she has an idea. So she transforms herself into a blanket and cover's you up, she even wrapped you up again with you holding your lamp this time. And she sleeps with you. You know she turned herself into a blanket, because she is a genie after all.

* * *

 **That is one chapter down. But it is short though. And trust me on this. The second one will come out as soon as I can. But for the time being, thank you for reading another Zoey genie fic. And, see ya.**


End file.
